


I Promise

by BeautifulFiction_FMA



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Ed's language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right here. I promise.”<br/><i>Initially published in 2008</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Roy watched from the bed as Ed got dressed, muttering about his next assignment. It was incredible how Ed could go from lover to bitchy subordinate in the blink of an eye.

'Fuckin' sand gets everywhere. Haven't got it out of my boots since last time.' He rummaged under the bed for the aforementioned footwear: faithful things that had marched more miles than Roy's feet had seen in ages. 'Remind me why I'm still doing what you tell me to?'

'Ed, you never follow my orders.'

'The only reason you want to be Fuhrer is so you can boss the whole damn world around. How much longer is that going to take, anyway?'

'Years.' There was resignation in his voice, and Roy leaned back with a sigh. Ed did this to him – opened him up and revelled in his hidden places. Strange, he found that he enjoyed it. Someone in the world understood him, even if that someone was a loud-mouthed blonde brat. 'Be careful.'

'Hey, you gave me this assignment,' Ed muttered, but his eyes softened as he smiled. 'I'll try. Be here when I get back?'

Roy grinned and stretched under the bedsheets. 'Right here. I promise.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> B xxx  
> [My Tumblr](http://the-pen-pot.tumblr.com)  
> [My Sherlock Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works?fandom_id=133185)  
> [My Hobbit Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kingmaker/works?fandom_id=873394)  
> [My Fullmetal Alchemist Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/works)


End file.
